Poetry
by apricornlatte
Summary: Modern Fairy Tail AU. (NaLu oneshot with Gruvia and tiny, minor GaLe) What trouble will ensue from a night time poetry contest? Complete and utter carnage.


**Author's Note: Ok, again, this is the first NaLu one shot that I've actually posted. Don't bash me. It's not my best one, and it was pretty rushed. I just wanted to get it out of my head since it's been rattling around in there for a while. I dug myself a grave and I didn't have the heart to write another one completely so here it is! R and R!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor the ships or any NaLu cuteness.**

"No! Nope! Nada! This is not happening! I _refuse_ to allow this to happen!" A bluenette frowned, arms crossing dramatically to form an 'X'. Her hazel eyes shone with fiery determination as she grabbed a fistful of a blonde's shirt. She pulled her close.

"I am not going to let this happen! Understand? So get in there a show 'em what you can do, Lu!" She screamed, her little arms waving about. The blonde sweatdropped. _It's like she's the one whose apartment just got colonised._

"H-hey Levy, the pep talk really isn't necessary...it's not like I was going to let it slide and also, _why am I going in alone?_ " Lucy asked nervously. Levy was not in a stable condition right now. In fact, she was quite positively...

...peeved, to say the least.

The girls were _supposed_ to have had a Harry Potter Movie Marathon.

They should've been inside, snuggled on a comfy, beige leather sofa. Covered in one of Lucy's warm, fluffy woollen blankets. Chewing on delicious organic popcorn whilst drinking in their cute porcelain mugs filled with Starbucks' seasonal lattes. Not to mention adorable little Plue, who was also _supposed_ to have been resting on their laps.

No, instead, they were stuck outside on the street. Clad in their pajamas. Freezing their butts off on a particularly cold autumn evening.

Although...it was probably safer out here than it was in there. By a large margin. At least they wouldn't have been subjected to flying bits of food...and books...and chairs...and Erza's wrath when her strawberry cake had been squished. How Natsu, Gray, Erza and even _Gajeel_ of all people had ended up in her apartment in the time it took her and Levy to change still remained a mystery.

"I believe in you Lu! Go inside and let that monster inside you out!" Levy cheered, her azure locks bouncing as she jumped up and down. Her best friend since second-grade had utterly and completely ignored the second part of her statement. Lucy's eye twitched at the term.

"Aren't you coming too?" Lucy repeated herself again, confusion _still_ plastered in her face. She saw Levy's eyes widen before she vigorously shook her head.

"There's no way I'm going in that hellhole..." Levy muttered under her breath.

"I volunteer as tribute then." The blonde sighed as she stepped cautiously the stone steps. She large, wooden, double doors creaked as she pushed them open. Lucy ventured bravely up the winding staircase to her apartment.

When she finally reached her door, she wasn't surprised to hear somebody yelling out 'Food!'. Raising a brow, she opened her door and was horrified at what she saw.

There had been an increase of people in her home. Cana, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Jet, Droy, The Thunder Legion (an upper class) and even Natsu's kickboxing instructor, Gildarts, was inside cheering. In the centre of it all were Natsu and Gray, not fighting but poetry slamming. Erza was screaming out topics on the top of her lungs and Gajeel...well...he wasn't in the building but there was a large Gajeel-shaped hole in the glass of her window.

If one truly listened hard enough, they'd hear a Levy screaming bloody murder as a Gajeel landed on her.

"-Lucy could eat less and have more watercress!" Natsu finished and the crowd went wild.

Lucy went wild too...all that was needed to be said was that Natsu required medical attention. And that the blonde's diet is not something to mess around with. Well, then again, no females' diet should be.

Erza smiled almost evilly as she called out the next topic. This smile sent shivers down her spine.

"Juvia."

The said girl's eyes widened, hearts beaming in her eyes. She looked as if she were about to faint. Juvia had gained an...obsessi-a-a crush on a certain somebody. It was innocent..ish. If one considers stalking, recording information to an extremely detailed extent, stalking, following the target around like a trained hit man, stalking...yeah.

 **(Enough being said here, moving on!)**

Gray looked paler than usual. Bullets of sweat dripped down his face, and along with those, clothes dropped too.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned, fistpumping, but winced as the bruises that Lucy had left came back to haunt him.

"Gray first! Then Natsu!" Erza commanded eyes showing no sign of weakness, but it was clear she wanted to give poor Gray the least time possible. The least time a person got, the more heartfelt the words...and the higher chance of confession.

Gray coughed. "Oh no! I u-uhh th-think I might be sick! I can't talk anymore! What a shame!" He choking, eyes raking the crowd for any assistance. Erza and Mira burned holes through his skull.

Needless to say, Natsu wasn't the only one leaving with bruises.

"With hair that falls like water,

And eyes, so ocean blue,

Kindness that stretches miles,

Steadfast dedication too,

Skin pale as the moon's gentle gleam,

Her grace and elegance radiates,

Juvia's affinity for the waters, make it seem as

if it were a dream."

When Gray finished, the usually cool and suave facade of his crumbled right before their eyes. He was a mess, not because of the poem, not because of his lack of clothes (though that never really bothered him anyway) and it wasn't even because the Terrible Duo (AKA: Erza and Mira) were smiling like demons.

No, it was because Juvia, like the lovely girl she was, had latched onto his toned waist and refused to let go.

"Oh darling Gray! Juvia is so ha-" She was cut off abruptly as she fainted with joy. Gray...was well red. Of course he was trying to play it off cool, but nothing could stop the pink dusting his cheeks to become a blazing scarlet.

Natsu's poem was completely and utterly forgotten as everyone was so overjoyed at the supposed ship known as Gruvia. They were acting as if they'd done 3 finals in a row and that was the after party.

Natsu sulked in a corner as he, like his poem, was ignored.

As each of their one stanza slams were said, the topics became increasingly more personal. Topics such as supposed ships, such as Elfgreen. This particular topic caused havoc and mayhem within Lucy's apartment.

Much of which resulted in the intelligent blonde kicking everyone's ass to the high heavens. She unleashed her fury on Natsu specifically...because in his poem and practically every other poem, he'd indirectly insulted her.

After some serious thinking done by the Terrible Duo, the two smiled darkly. However, there was somewhat of a mischievous glint in Mira's eyes when they did.

"Lu-" Erza was cut off.

" _Jerza!_ " Mira cried loudly. Gasps were let loose and Erza's face turned at _least_ fifty shades darker than her hair.

"Oh Mavis..." Lucy groaned, face palming. She could already foresee the destruction that could ensue.

"Ultimate betrayal..." Natsu and Gray muttered in syncronation before glaring at each other. Accusations of copying were soon exchanged.

"Emergency Change: Miraxus!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs. Mira had a dark aura surrounding her and poor Laxus had turned pale. But Freed, oh Freed. The green haired man had been reduced to wails and tears. He fainted along with Juvia, but not before clinging onto Laxus's arm.

Erza and Mira smashed their foreheads against each other. Their eyes burning with rage. They hurled insults at one another, each one more ridiculous than the last.

"Thunder thighs!" Mira growled.

"You stupid wench!" Erza snarled.

"Erza and Mira fight exactly like we do..." Natsu and Gray sweatdropped awkwardly. All the high schoolers stared at the scene in front of them with amused expressions. Lucy included. However, when things started to get a little more...physical shall we say, Lucy decided to intervene.

She jumped in between the two childhood rivals, pushing them apart.

"You _will not_ fight in my apartment! I won't allow it!" The blonde frowned, crossing her arms after separating them and placing them at a safe distance.

What happened did not go according to her plan of minimal involvement. At all.

They turned their gazes onto the unsuspecting Lucy and their eyes twinkled.

"Lucy." The Terrible Duo smiled like demons.

It took her a while to truly comprehend what was happening. When she did finally realise what they meant, she let out a blood-curdling scream. She aas dumbstruck at the incredibly unfortunate turn of events. And with that, she bid her last shred of dignity goodbye as she was sure to endure utter embarrassment for the coming fortnight.

"Gray goes first." Mira stated simply, but this rendered Lucy and everybody else within the room baffled. "Natsu doesn't work well under pressure." Erza clarified. The black haired boy frowned before clearing his throat once more.

"Her hair is spun and weaved from gold,

Her eyes a chocolate brown,

She's nice to all she encounters,

Except to those who frown,

The brain of flame is always following,

Akin to a dragon, but blessed with stupidity,

His antics are pure, but usually leaves her hollering."

Gray let out a satisfied smirk. But the subject of the poem was left wondering why the structure of his poems were always so similar.

When Lucy realised who would be next, she turned around to look at him. He cocked his head as if thinking.

"Lucy is well...Lucy,

She's weird and smart,

She's nice and scary too,

She has a hella strong kick,

And helps people in need?"

There was silence...and the crowd was rather unimpresed. But that was short-lived as Natsu, raring to go, charged right into Gray who retaliated just as quickly. Punches were thrown. Kicked were swapped. Headbutts were of the norm.

But Lucy was left with a disappointing poem from the boy who was occupied with a brawl. A brawl which many soon joined in with.

The Terrible Duo and the girls sat by Lucy who watched blankly as they continued to fight.

"Don't be saddened Lucy! We know for a fact that he likes you a lot! He's included you in every single one of the poems. That's gotta mean something!" Lisanna beamed. The girls nodded furiously.

"Yeah! It means that he relates you to everything he thinks about. That's kinda sweet don't you think?" Bisca reasoned. The blonde gave a small smile before a light blush was painted onto her fair skin.

"I know. That's exactly why he's still my boyfriend."

Her eyes were alight with amusement as he waved at her in his fight before punching Max who crashed into Warren who then bumped into Gray who missed Natsu and kicked Nab who sent Natsu tripping as he stumbled into him. "Yup, he's still worth it."

 **That's a wrap! Here is the oh-so-fantastic end to my one shot.**


End file.
